


【殮佣】教導‧上

by Zoujinjin



Category: all佣 - Fandom, 殮佣
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 在線看醫生伊索調教被出賣的小刺客注意:*暴力有*調教有*請別說銅魚不愛奈布虐他，我是真心愛奈布的





	【殮佣】教導‧上

**Author's Note:**

> 在線看醫生伊索調教被出賣的小刺客  
> 注意:  
> *暴力有  
> *調教有  
> *請別說銅魚不愛奈布虐他，我是真心愛奈布的

奈布睜開眼，眼前就是一片漆黑  
看來是被黑布蒙上了  
他又試圖動動身體，果不其然被捆的結實  
“該死!”他低罵一聲  
他的雙手被綑在椅子後方，連藏在後方口袋的短刀都碰不著  
看來只能等抓他來的人來了  
他在椅子上坐穩，心跳聲清晰的傳了出來  
就算不是第一次被當作人質，他還是有種不祥的預感  
等待的時間漫長，剛好能讓他整理思緒  
首先，他被他的夥伴背叛了  
想到這，他不禁紅了眼眶  
五歲，他被父母賣到傭兵團，認識各種同伴  
他們經歷了生死，有福同享有難同當  
直到現在二十歲  
但顯然十五年的交情還是抵不過多出幾倍的傭金  
“….該死!”他咬牙，仰頭讓自己的眼淚回到眼眶”該死!”  
他必須要回去….  
但他又能回到哪?  
一瞬間的失神  
對阿，除了傭兵團，他沒有地方可以回去了  
大概五分鐘過去，他聽見開門的聲音  
皮鞋踏在大理石地上發出的聲音讓他豎起耳朵  
是誰?  
是仇家?還是敵對的傭兵?  
還是…  
“奈布‧薩貝達”  
一瞬間，他瞪大雙眼  
“是你?!”

身為傭兵團的固定醫護人員，伊索早就看準這個小傭兵很久了  
從一開始軟綿綿，一遇到有人欺負就躲在他身後，在到少年時期嘴饞到他辦公室要糖吃  
一路上的變化，讓伊索也有些驚奇  
明明因該是粗皮厚肉的傭兵，卻意外的擁有一雙白嫩長腿和翹屁股  
還意外的怕疼  
當給他上藥時，都緊緊咬著粉色的唇瓣抽氣  
實在太疼時，偶爾會洩漏幾聲嗚咽和求饒  
眼眶中函著淚水，青蔥般的手指掐著他的袖子  
“輕點，伊索”  
“好疼”  
“太用力了”  
每次聽到他示弱般的求饒，伊索就覺得有像一根羽毛似的騷在他心頭  
讓他情不自禁地想要弄壞他，看他無法抵抗的哭泣，發出更多這種聲音  
他記憶最深的一次是小傭兵傷的最重的一次  
後背有傷不能躺，大腿內側也有傷，所以只能跪趴在床上大開腿讓他上藥  
那時候他用手掌撫過他大腿內側，得到傭兵慌亂的眼神  
“把褲子拉下去些，你的傷太長了”  
傭兵歪頭，還是聽話地將褲子拉下  
正式露出白嫩的臀半  
他拉下後就不願意再脫下去了，說甚麼不用不用  
但還是被他強行退下了  
粉嫩的性器可憐的垂著，腹部連點毛髮都沒有  
就連那緊張的縮起的小洞也是如此可愛  
“卡爾醫生，好疼…”  
而今天  
他終於可以品嘗這個小寶貝了

“伊索‧卡爾!”奈布幾乎是吼叫出聲”混帳東西!”  
憤怒使他幾乎失去理智  
被夥伴出賣已經讓他十分難過了，但沒想到計畫這一切的竟然是…醫生!  
他努力扭動身體想掙脫繩子的束縛，手臂上出現明顯的青筋和摩擦的紅痕  
“奈布先生，請稍安勿躁”伊索有些可惜黑布蓋住小傭兵湛藍的雙眼，不然他就能看見美好的景色  
“伊索!有種你就放開我!我們打一場!”奈布現在根本甚麼都聽不進去，他怒吼掙扎，恨不得撕裂他  
就是這個人….就是這個人….  
“放開您，我是絕對打不過的，奈布先生”伊索走到奈布身邊，他將戴在手上的白手套脫下放到桌子上  
因為自己的社交恐懼症，他十分不喜歡與人接觸。戴白手套也是為了不直接與人碰觸到  
但奈布是特別的  
伸手輕撫他的臉頰，果然，手感比隔一層手套還好許多”身為傭兵，您因該知道成為俘虜後因該做些甚麼”  
“你休想”甩掉臉上的手，奈布伸出長腿踹向聲音方向  
“唔!”  
聽到醫生悶哼，奈布咧嘴笑了起來  
“懦夫!嗚!”他才剛說完，臉頰就一陣劇痛，伴隨著清脆的巴掌聲，他的兩頰腫了起來  
拍拍身上被踹的腳痕，伊索看著因為巴掌而安靜的人兒”奈布先生，從你來到傭兵團開始，我就一直擔任傭兵團的特定醫生幾年了”  
“傭兵會出甚麼招，又要怎麼才能使你們安靜下來…相信我，我會比您還清楚”他走到奈布身邊，幫他將黑布拿下  
終於能看到那雙明亮的眼睛了  
不出伊索所料，因剛才突然的暴力，那雙眼帶著些許淚光  
這樣讓伊索有些心疼  
好歹自己也是看著奈布長大的  
“從以前開始，我就負責你大大小小的傷口”他軟下語氣，蹲在奈布面前看著他”乖一點，我就會是以前的卡爾醫生…但你不乖，就別怪我無情了”  
奈布低著頭看著眼前人白色的口罩，沉默不語  
雖然他以前就覺得卡爾這人對他有種奇怪的感覺，但今天他感覺自己好像是第一天才認識卡爾  
恐怖  
“你想做甚麼?”他吸一口氣，減少自己的顫抖  
“我想和你過日子”伊索灰色的眼珠帶著明顯的溫和”就我們兩個”  
奈布皺眉  
“就為了這個，你買通我的夥伴，把我綁在這裡?”  
這樣太奇怪了，這完全就不是愛  
“因為我知道，如果我不這麼做，你永遠不會離開傭兵團”伊索用手指抬起他的下巴”你的答案呢?”  
奈布有些徬徨的盯著地面  
他不是沒腦袋，伊索都做到這種地步了，隨便就放開他是不可能的  
這是一個試探  
至於在試探甚麼，也就是乖與不乖  
乖，或許他以後還能逃跑  
不乖，連說的餘地都沒有  
但是事情真的是這樣發展嗎?伊索看著他長大，教予自己如何欺騙敵人的知識  
所有的心理戰都是他賦予的  
是要賭一次，還是長痛不如短痛  
抬起頭，奈布看著那雙以前看起來放心的雙眸，輕輕起唇  
“…….”

**Author's Note:**

> 下集待續!


End file.
